Indirect evaporative cooler (IEC) systems may provide at least one method for meeting the cooling requirements in a data center populated with one or more computer systems and associated electronic components. Existing IEC systems may utilize large assemblies that are constructed from a one-piece polymer cooling core that is housed within a stainless steel frame. The polymer core may include a plurality of tubes that function to exchange heat associated with air coming in from the data center. Existing IEC systems may suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, the IEC system may be large and bulky and may therefore be difficult to install and service. In addition, the unit may be expensive to manufacture, operate, and maintain. Furthermore, if any part of the assembly fails air or water leak tests, then the entire assembly has to be removed and discarded.